Si lo hace feliz
by blue kirito
Summary: Es capaz de renunciar a él para no causarle más problemas.


**Final Fantasy Tactics pertenece a Square Soft. Escrito en el móvil, errores son sin querer. Muchísimas gracias a Yayoi y a todos los que leen por el apoyo :).**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Si lo hace feliz**

 **.**

 **Es capaz de renunciar a él para no causarle más problemas.**

 **Delita x Ramza**

 **Final Fantasy Tactics**

 **+10**

 **.**

Una chica despierta con los primeros rayos del sol. Se frota los ojos y estira el cuerpo con algo de pereza para finalmente bostezar.

\- Buenos días hermano - silencio - ¿Uh?

Se levanta para buscarle y no le halla en rincón alguno de la casa.

 _«- ¿Sigues sin poder dormir Ramza? »_

Se da un par de palmadas en las mejillas para recobrar su buen ánimo. Se dirige a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, apenas coloca el sartén en la estufa escucha la puerta y unos pasos acercándose a ella.

\- Pensé que llegaría antes - emitió el recién llegado.

\- Buenos días hermano - sonrió radiante.

\- Buenos días Alma - devolvió el gesto con menor intensidad.

\- ¿A que se debe tu desaparición? ¿Estas coqueteando con la señora de los chocobos?

\- Ja ja ja solamente a ti se te ocurren esos disparates. En realidad fui por algunas peras, antojos de último minuto.

\- Estas embarazado.

\- Comienzo a creer que estas un poco loca.

\- Es de familia je je je. Bueno, seguiré en lo mío que tengo hambre.

\- ¿Necesitas ayuda?

\- No gracias, los militares no son buenos cocinando.

\- ¿Quién dice?

\- Yop.

Ramza no discutió más, Alma es obstinada como ella sola. El chico contempla a lo lejos, no el paisaje o el horizonte, mucho más allá.

 _«- ¿Te han salido las cosas como lo planeaste? ¿Has logrado superar la muerte de Teta? Supongo que es imposible, hay heridas que no logran sanar. Me gustaría tanto ayudarte. Me preocupa que tengas enemigos. ¿Te acuerdas de mi? ¿De las cosas que hicimos juntos? Extraño tanto tocar la "flauta de hoja". Hay tantas cosas que aún quiero decirte. ¿Me odias? ¿Te inspiro lástima? Ojalá pudiéramos regresar en el tiempo. Confiaría menos en mis hermanos, ayudaría un poco más, evitaría tantas tragedias y devolvería las cosas que perdiste. Renunciar a todo no disminuye ni un poco la deuda que tengo contigo pero... »_

\- Si te angustia visítalo. Estoy segura de que estará muy feliz de verte.

\- Pasaron muchas cosas, la situación es complicada. Delita es ahora un hombre muy importante, involucrarse conmigo no le hará bien.

\- Entiendo, no quieres que le quemen en la hoguera.

\- Ungh. A-algo así.

\- Los fantasmas no regresan, ¿es eso? - sin respuesta - Que curioso, ¿no? Son como imágenes reflejadas del pasado.

\- ¿Estás bien con esto? Podrías volver a casa, soy el único criminal de la familia.

\- La vida de hereje me va bien - guiñó.

\- Es enserio.

\- Harán demasiadas preguntas. Y nuestros hermanos ya no...

\- Comprendo. Bueno, nos tenemos el uno al otro.

\- ¿Lo extrañas?

\- ¿A quién?

\- Orlandu por supuesto.

\- Ah...

\- No tonto, hablo de Delita. Quedarte de brazos cruzados nunca fue lo tuyo.

\- Pero esta vez debe ser así. Por el bien de muchas personas, incluso de Ivalice y la historia no puedo "revivir". El mundo necesita un gran héroe y ese no soy yo.

\- ¡Me irritas tanto! - respira hondo - Pero también me siento orgullosa. Renunciar al amor por su bien.

\- ¿A q-qué te refieres?

\- Eres bastante inocente y muy obvio - su semblante se tornó sombrío - Su boda con la princesa Ovelia...

\- Está bien. Si lo hace feliz también lo soy. Además tengo a la mejor hermana del mundo, también le prometí a nuestro padre cuidar de ti.

\- No tienes remedio.

\- ¿Eh?

\- No me hagas caso. El desayuno está listo. Lávate las manos.

\- De acuerdo.

Ramza sonrió mirando con mucho cariño a su hermana. Puede que ella le considere una especie de héroe trágico pero para él, saber que Delita aún vive y tiene miles de posibilidades a su alcance es suficiente. Jamás podrá olvidar la agonía en su pecho el día que le creyó muerto, lástima que justo así se hubiera enterado de lo especial que era su mejor amigo y del importante lugar que ocupa en su corazón.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas finales.**

 **Ah que cosas puro drama que me sale con esta pareja, a ver si me inspiro para un fic lleno de azúcar XD. Viva el Delita x Ramza! Alguien sabe como se le dice a la pareja? DeRam? Suena raro ju ju ju.**


End file.
